1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a destructive readout type memory system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor memory of the type having one transistor per cell, for example, is a destructive readout type memory system in which information stored is destroyed whenever it is read out. Therefore, heretofore, when one word line in a memory array is selected during the readout operation, information stored in all of the cells associated with the selected word line is read out on a corresponding sense line and the readout signals are sensed by high sensitivity sense amplifiers connected to the respective data lines for performing re-writing (refreshing). In this case, a rewritable sense amplifier should be provided for each of the sense lines. Such a sense amplifier occupies a much larger space than the memory cell and this makes the design of the layout of the memory array section and the sense amplifier section very difficult.